User talk:Warboss95
Welcome Hi, welcome to Demigods Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:Warboss95 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sannse (Talk) 12:05, 7 April 2010 Uhh, I was banned. I might come back afterwords, unless everyone hates me. It depends. -Leafwhisker 12:04, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Hey, it just occured to me that you seem to like fighting, maybe you're a son of Ares but just don't realize it. - Leaf Last Relics... 16:37, April 17, 2010 (UTC) You never know. - Leaf Last Relics... 16:42, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Yah, Ares or Athena... Good question Warboss. I've been grounded and working on Hetalia stuff. Ahahaha, I'm obsessed. Thinkaboutthisname 18:55, May 8, 2010 (UTC) I lied to my teacher. He told my rents and got me in trouble. :/ Thinkaboutthisname 19:44, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Rents is short for parents. I'm too lazy to write the whole word, haha. Thinkaboutthisname 19:57, May 8, 2010 (UTC) I'd be dead by now if that happened. I'm 13, I'm legally not allowed to move out. Unless I was emancipated. Thinkaboutthisname 20:01, May 8, 2010 (UTC) I knew that. Are you there? Thinkaboutthisname 20:06, May 8, 2010 (UTC) I'm still in Vancouver. :/ Awesome sauce. I knew it was real. Thinkaboutthisname 20:10, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Heyyy! YO, Warboss!! Do you have facebook? Can I add you if ever? Whoops I forgot but where can we chat? besides here? SWZala: Senior Magic Instructor 03:39, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Watch yourself, mortal. Are you not aware that we, the gods, are fully capable of destroying you? You have insulted all of us, and for what? I, Zeus, Lord of the Sky shall spare you today. But if you DARE insult us again, I will bring a destructive storm over your home. ~~Zeus, Lord of the Sky Are You Trying To Die? DO YOU HAVE A DEATH WISH? THE GODS ARE ALREADY CURSING YOU.... IF YOU BELIEVE IN THE NORSE GODS, FINE, BUT DO NOT TAUNT THE OLYMPIANS, THEY ARE STRONGER, OLDER AND WISER! THE GODS CAN CHEW UP THE NORSE GODS AND SPIT THEM OUT, LITERALLY... -.-''' STOP''' THIS IDIOCY QUICKLY, OR THEY WILL MAKE YOUR LIVE SO CRAPPY, YOU WON'T WANT TO LIVE ANYMORE. I think this Wikia is the place for you. You should start a Norse Demigod Wikia.... that will be a better place for you. Perhaps the Nose Gods will communicate with you on there, but on here you are being a stupid ignorant Mortal, think of what you are doing.... Daughter of the Oracle of Delphi, Prophecess to the Gods, Mila SmokeGirl 13:15, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Claimed I am your dad. I'm sorry I didn't claim you sooner, but I didn't even know you were still alive! I'm glad to see you are okay Zack I understand that you don't believe me... But the way you act is part of your hiding. I will maybe get you to believe me when the Satyr brings you to camp tomorrow. Henry God of Thunder Storms 16:57, May 22, 2010 (UTC) The Story Your other Alyssa and I met in California. SHe was beautiful with long black hair and bright green eyes. One thing led to another and you were born 9 months later. I', sorry that I don't remember the exact dates. When you were 2 weeks old, the Titans sent a Hell Hound to kill you and your mother. By the time I went to save you, it was too late. She was dead and you were gone. I assumed the hell hound ate you, but I was obviously wrong. One of the gods or goddesses must have saved you and changed your face and features to match your "parents". I never looked for you, because i always thought you were dead, but now I know you are alive, and now that I've claimed you, monsters are going to make you trip back to Camp dangerous, but I will e watching and protecting you. I know you don't believe me son, but I am your dad, and your mother rests in Elysium. I'm not going to try and make you believe me. You can choose to believe you are a special human, but you aren't. Monsters do not come after humans. You are my son and you are not human. All of my kids didn't believe they were demigods at first, but you by far are the most stubborn. Its fine. The Satyr will be at your house today, and then he will bring you back to camp where I will prove to you that you are my son Zack. Henry God of Thunder Storms 16:31, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Is everything okay? My sister sent me one here. She said you needed me. Sorry I haven't been on in a while... kind of busy, Your step-mom is pregnant, and kind of freaking out, our first kid.... XO So buddy, is there something you need? Dad, Henry God of Thunder Storms 02:55, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Hey! Dude, wassup? [[User:Toa11|'Toa']][[User talk:Toa11|'11']] 19:14, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Let's put it this way... Your little plan to get me to "fall in love with you" isn't going to work, so get over yourself. I am a Huntress of Artemis, I'm the Lieutenant for Gods sakes, I'm never going to fall or any boy, so stop getting your hopes up.... Thanks, not really. ThaliaBomb 02:21, June 4, 2010 (UTC) What? What did you say about me on this fan fiction site? I demand you send me a link of this story now! Thalia, Lieutenant of Artemis 02:36, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Your Stories... Well, marauder? Seriously man. That's stupid. No offense. But I think your stories SUCK!!!!!!!!! I mean seriously!!!!!!!!! Ask Thalia!!!!!!!!! Do you seriously think that you could get a Hunter to fall in <3 with you? An ordinary Hunter is hard enough but THALIA!!!!!!!!!!!! Gods!!!!!!!!! Man, little cousin, I have to tell you... MY HALF-SISTER IS OUT OF BOUNDS SO FORGET IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OR DO YOU WANT ME COMIN' AFTER YOU AND BEAT THE CRAP OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!! IT'LL BE UGLY!!!!!!!!! I PROMISE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AND I DON'T MAKE THREATS!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I DO WHAT I SAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SWZala: Senior Magic Instructor 03:08, June 4, 2010 (UTC) BULLSHIT!!!!!!!!!!!! This is just a talk page so I guess it's safe to say bad words. I DON'T CARE ABOUT A SINGLE FUCKING THING YOU SAY!!!! ABOUT ME, THE GODS, EVERYONE!!!!!!!!!!!!! OKAY I ALREADY REPAID YOU BY HELPING YOU IN STRATEGISING!!!!!!!!!!!! I KNOW I'M A JERK!!!!!!!!! I HAVE AND WILL ALWAYS BE A JERK!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THE NORSE GODS ARE MISSING!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M LOOKING FOR THEM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THERE'S THIS OTHER WAR THAT NEEDS AS MUCH ELDERS AS I CAN GATHER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I KNOW EVERY SINGLE ONE OF THEM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I HAVE TO SAY THAT THEY ARE COWARDS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU SAID THAT YOU LAUGH AT DEATH!!!!!!!!!!!! BUT HAVE YOU LOOKED AT IT IN THE EYE AND SAID STRAIGHT AT IT, "I'M NOT SCARED OF YOU" ? HUH? COZ' I DID!!!!!!!!!!!! THE LAST PERSON WHO SAID THAT WAS CHUCHULAIN AND HE ENDED UP BEING SCARED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! COWARDS THAT'S WHAT SOME OF YOU USELESS HUMANI ARE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M NOT COMPLETELY HUMANI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I NEVER WAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SHUT UP OR DO YOU WANT ME TO SHOVE A LOAD OF MINOTAUR SHIT DOWN YOUR FUCKING-THROAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!????????????? SWZala: Senior Magic Instructor 01:46, June 5, 2010 (UTC) YOUR FAULT LOOK WHAT YOU DID!!!!! MY DAUGHTER IS NOW JOINING A DIFFERENT SIDE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR SCREWING WITH HER!!!!!!!!!!!!! BEWARE AND DESPAIR FOR LIFE AND GROVEL FOR MERCY BOY!!!!!!!!!!!!111 Bow before me. Says the Lord Hades!! 02:32, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Um, hey. My dad said you knew why Zala hated this site now, could you please tell me? I can't help my curiosity, sorry ._. -Leafwhisker 03:10, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Okay... -Leafwhisker 11:42, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, LOL. Sparrowsong 03:08, June 7, 2010 (UTC) P.S. I saw what Zala said to you. Just ignore the flamers, they'll get bored if you just don't reply. P.P.S. Is Luke on this Wiki, too? hey... Ian wants you to go to his blog titled, "LETS DO THIS!" please go there. ~Kiyak Alagaesia Um, okay, I'll try. It's risky though. SWZala 02:59, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Risky coz' I'll have to bring my dragon, Ohen. He eats a lot. SWZala 02:59, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Even if the mist covers him... People are gonna wonder why their pets are missing! or why their cars are crushed! or... or... you get it SWZala 03:31, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Maybe. I'm REALLY busy. If I can't then, um, I'll send an elf messenger to fetch you. SWZala 02:56, June 10, 2010 (UTC) I have no choice then to pick you up myself and drop everything I'm doing. Do I? SWZala 03:09, June 10, 2010 (UTC) I GOT IT ALL SORTED OUT!!!! I'll come pick you up, you'll do your training, then I'll bring you back to the EXACT time you left so no one will notice that your gone. I'll have to erase your memory about you leaving, Rhunon's look, where Alagaesia is, me, Ohen, but not your training. The memory of training will remain there in your head. Why am I going to erase your memory about it? Well. you might accidentally blurt it out and there are "things" that can enter your mind w/o your knowledge and obtain info. It's pretty risky and I don't like risks. FOR OLYMPUS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ~SWZala 11:21, June 11, 2010 (UTC) *Looks apologetic* Well, I asked Rhunon what to do and this is what she said. I HAVE to follow or she's whip my butt! And sorry about erasing your memory. And did you pay attention to the part about something entering your mind w/o your knowledge? You are SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO like Henry. Stubborn, annoying sometimes, and sometimes careless. FOR OLYMPUS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ~SWZala 11:31, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Um, I'm not sure I can... I'll try... but... well... everyone freaks out once my dragon pops out. Last time he arrived everyone wanted to kill him. And I am REALLY close to my dragon. I'll go INSANE if he dies. FOR OLYMPUS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ~SWZala 11:35, June 11, 2010 (UTC) YEAH SURE!!! I'll tell you more 'bout 'im... Should I write a new article? About Ohen? He's one of the last dragons. If your wondering why he wasn't mentioned in Eragon... it's because I asked Christopher Paolini (who's actually Eragon) not to include me (which includes my dragon) and Stephan. We're both Dragon Riders. And there are 2 dragon eggs left not 1. I'm keeping the other one... The color of the dragon is... guess. FOR OLYMPUS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ~SWZala 11:42, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, make an article. But what's your guess on the color of the dragon? And inform me once your done creating the articles. I'll take care of the Rider's and Dragons. FOR OLYMPUS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ~SWZala 11:55, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Okay. but C'MON WHAT'S YOUR GUESS FOR THE DRAGON'S COLOR??? YOU CAN JUST PUT YOUR FAVE. COLOR IF YOU LIKE!!! I'LL BE LEAVING SOON SO HURRY UP!!!! Um, yeah! I know that. I told you that. But I was asking your guess for the color of the dragon egg that I'm safe-keeping! Coz' I was thinking... Never mind... But what's your guess for the dragon egg color? FOR OLYMPUS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ~SWZala 02:29, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Hey Zach :D How Are You? :D Cailin In Wonderland To Survie This World You Must Be As A Hatter Which Luckily I Am 23:04, June 12, 2010 (UTC) *You haven't guessed the color of the dragon egg that I'm safe-keeping. *pouts* Coz' I think you would be the PERFECT rider. So, tell me what you think!!!!! FOR OLYMPUS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ~SWZala 12:32, June 14, 2010 (UTC) *HEY ANYONE THERE????? GODS ZACH YOUR NOT ANSWERING!!!!!!!!! I'M GONNA PASS OUT!!!!!!!! *die of boredom, die of boredom, die of boredom* I'M GONNA GO NUTS HERE!!!!!! I'M EXTREMELY BORED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Help Please I want to help with the GAO please i want to help*Nesssa Daughter of Rhea* 04:38, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Uh, your articles? Sorry to say this cousin, but, your article about Wyverns has some inconsistencies. Dragons are A LOT bigger than Wyverns and A LOT more powerful. This gave me a DREADFUL thought: Some of your articles could be wrong. Can you send me a list of the monster articles. I'll double check them. *no offense* compared to most demigods, people, any other monster-slaying creature, I encountered more than usual. SO... this gives me the most experience regarding monsters, creatures, etc. So, for the good of the demigods... can you send me the list? I'll edit and check. Thanks. FOR OLYMPUS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ~SWZala 12:53, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Zach, this is TheTheif. FenixFyr49 is my "spy" account, but I haven't told you yet because Stephan could have found out and I wouldn't be able to spy anymore. He trusts me, and "Fenix" is in. I'll even prove it. Theif's signature is "The_Theif_Proud daughter of Athena" Also, I (theif) will even get on in about 50 seconds and leave this same exact message on your talk page. Sincerely, ~FenixFyr~ 01:31, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Okay so, HAHA! Thanks. So anyway, um, fine, I guess you don't want to guess, but, the dragon egg (not mine), that I'm safe-keeping needs a rider. so, I think you would be the PERFECT rider for this dragon. It's a male BTW. I'm giving you ONE last chance to guess. If you got the guess correctly, the dragon's yours. If not, well, no dragon for you. Anyways, you have 5 chances. So if you want it START GUESSING!!!!! If you don't *puts on disappointed face* never mind. The dragon has chosen you. I described you and put the information into the dragon's mind. The dragon replied with a happy face emoticon which was really weird. And for your first guess... no, that's the OTHER dragon egg. ~SWZala No. Post your other 2 guesses. I'll give you some time to think about the last color... if your other 2 guesses are wrong. HAHAHA!!! Yeah, remember it was OUR strategies that defended Camp SUCCESSULLY! Okay, so your guesses are wrong. Since you repeated your guess red. I'll give you a clue. Rather, 2 clues. It takes away one of your chances. Okay so... Clue 1: It's not primary color. nor secondary. It's metallic. Clue 2: It's the title of one of the stories in The Demigod Files. Think carefully. LET'S PARTY!!!!!! THE DRAGON'S YOURS!!!!! Expect it in one week. If it doesn't arrive, inform me IMMEDIATELY!!!!! So, how do you feel? BRB, I'm gonna eat. AWWW MAN!!!!! Never mind. Here's a list of dragon names. These are names of past dragons. I'll jot down their most famous achievements (if they have) DON'T USE HUMAN NAMES LIKE JACK!!!! THEY HATE IT!!!! *Jura *Hirador *Fundor - fought a giant sea serpant *Galzra *Briam *Gretiem *Beroan *Roslab *Bid'Daum *Iormugr *Jarnunvosk *Vervada That's about it. My dragon's Ohen. Inform me once you named your dragon. HEY! What's the name of your dragon? Have you decided? Did you get the egg? Zala. I'm aware of that problem. I already have a solution. Olympus. The dragon will be raised in Olympus and I will construct a portal (only you can see it) that can take you to Olymus whenever you want. Zala. And good choice for a name. Sorry for the late reply, I was practicing piano. Anyway the portal would be at the side of your closet. Then yeah I agree about the Dragons article. ~Zala. Hey, so, did you get the egg? Zala. Um, yeah, about the portal... it's gonna be hard to make. Okay, okay. But as I said before, I'm gonna have to delete your memory about me and Alagaesia, but leave the memories abt. your dragon and your training. HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!! Of COURSE you need to train with the elves. On second thought. yeah. remember Rhunon's gonna teachya. GTG. Okay Im in this is Theif the 2 things i just edited.... do you know who made those articles? i cant delete them and its pi$$ing me off! >.<# WHAT AM I What Squad will I be in? Michael/Nico/Hermione 14:31, June 16, 2010 (UTC) PS I'm good at swoird fighting and strategy out of curiosity. do you know what a khopish sword is? ~IANSGAMEROOm20:26, June 17, 2010 (UTC)Iansgameroom 20:26, June 17, 2010 (UTC)OuT What happened? Zack, sorry I haven't been on, is everything okay? what is going on? What do you need, anything you need, ill get it to you. Just tell me what you need! Dad Henry God of Thunder Storms 00:50, June 19, 2010 (UTC) This is Stephan. Have you heard of anyone named David? He's a Demititan son of Epimetheus. He said he knows you and that you are rivals. I just want to confirm this. Well, if you think your good with monster knowledge and battle strategies, he's better. I'll try I'll try to get on this more often Zack. I know about Zala and I know she was your friend. It maybe only 2 or 3 times a week, because your step mom, is well... you know. As for getting you to camp. Lilah convinced Uranus that keeping the demigods from CHB was not doing anything, so he lifted the Satyr curse. I will send someone there to get you if I can. If that doesn't work I will try my best to come get you myself. I need you to do me a favor though. There is a girl in your town. Her name is Jessica. She is your sister, another demigod of mine. She is completely defenseless. She has no knowledge that she is a demigod, never mind any weapon training. I need you to find her and together you will be found and brought to camp. Good Luck Son. Dad Henry God of Thunder Storms 14:23, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Reply No prob, it's my duty as an avid and active Wikian. By the way, if you're admin, could you block that one from editing? :) --''DARTH SIDIOUS 2'' (Contact) 15:50, June 19, 2010 (UTC) :You really should be an admin. The responsibility isn't so huge after all, and you could fix situations like this a lot easier. --''DARTH SIDIOUS 2'' (Contact) 18:37, June 19, 2010 (UTC) What About Me? Me and my sis have reverted countless vanalizm by that guy. [[User:Toa11|'Toa']][[User talk:Toa11|'11']] 16:15, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Could I be in the GAO Army? [[User:Toa11|'Toa']][[User talk:Toa11|'11']] Zach, I need your help. Hi this is theif, and I have a plan. We need to combine your GAO and my DHO forces...my DHO stands for demigod heroes (of) olympus....just check out my page, FOR ZALA and everything will be revealed... please help us!!!! -Theif: Portal Guardian and daughter of Athena- 00:17, June 20, 2010 (UTC) sorry warboss i didnt mean it like that i mean she was gaurdian of the cosmos and stephan said he could bring back chaos or some thing thats why i said it i didnt mean to hurt your feelings and i deffently did not think of her as a weapon every one is special in there own ways sorry. The Demi-God list All the numbers on the Demi-God list are messed up, I tryed to fix it because there were a bunch of 1's but I couldn't when I realized that 1-5 repeated themselves and I can't fix it and I have to go, it would take a long time, and I thought I could get some Demi-Gods with lots of power. Please help, thank you so much Mr.oboe77 14:03, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Didnt know you were the editor for the GAO Navy Sorry bout editing without ur consent ~vincent~ thank's for the user page thanks warboss How do you know about BIONICLE? [[User:Toa11|'Toa']][[User talk:Toa11|'11']] Definatly. Do you have an account on BS01? [[User:Toa11|'Toa']][[User talk:Toa11|'11']] well everyone ones on edge because the war is in 2 days Hey Zach! :D Have you read my stories Yet?! :D Cailin In Wonderland I'm Here For Your Entertainment 19:49, June 25, 2010 (UTC)